


The Bartender

by MimyksYu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bartenders, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimyksYu/pseuds/MimyksYu
Summary: Bulma ends up a regular at a bar and grill and it has nothing to do with the drink or food. A rainy night, a couple drinks, and a hot bartender leads to a first time experience.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Launch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Bartender

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have an old account around her but I'm changing identities for my newer writings and art to hide from irl people. I have a new Twitter also with the same @ so feel free to follow! Not much there yet but hoping to have something up soon. 
> 
> If you happen to recognize my writing, feel free to send me a private msg or email to confirm your suspicions 😃 I refer to myself as Mimyk (like mimikyu the pokemon) and hope to take on new challenges 💜

Bulma grabbed the newspaper sitting on her front seat and quickly opened it up to drape over her head. The rain was coming down hard and she had once again forgotten her umbrella in some unknown corner of her lab. 

She hurried across the parking lot and shuffled through the door of Hasky's Bar and Grill. It was her favorite spot after a long day. The owners of the bar had been kind to Bulma on one of her worst days. The day Yamcha had dumped her. 

Even when he had gone in to apologize for some of the things he'd said, they stood their ground and kicked him out just to make sure she had the space she needed. The 2 blondes were definitely rough around the edges but instantly understood that Bulma needed time. 

Whether it was time to process the breakup or time to get her emotions in check before speaking to him again, they understood. Hasky had served her several drinks on the house as she had sat at the bar. Launch, the co-owner, on the other hand, served her comfort food before serving her more drinks. 

Launch - now there was a woman that was different in all the right ways. She was bold yet shy, harsh yet very sweet and giving. Bulma would be lying if she ever said Launch wasn't the reason she kept coming back. There was just… something. 

She wasn't sure if it was Launch's personality and how they instantly clicked, or the warm fuzzy feeling she got deep in her chest when she talked to the woman - but something drew her back in at least twice a week. 

Bulma had to admit, she had fantasized about her before, and it had been the hottest thing she'd ever dreamed up. Nothing she had experienced before had gotten her so hot and wet as the first time she laid on her bed wishing she could feel the blondes lips trailing down to her….

"Hey, Bulma! I thought you'd be coming in soon. Sit. I saved you your favorite seat." 

She smiled as she headed in, tossing the wet newspaper in the trash before taking her seat at the silent corner of the bar. It was her favorite seat, not because of the seclusion from the rest of the bar, but because she had the perfect view of Launch as she worked. 

"Thanks Launch! Sorry if I trailed in a mess, I forgot my umbrella somewhere," giggled Bulma as she tried not to blush. 

"Yeah yeah, you'd forget your good looks if ya didn't need them to get in here," teased Launch as she began making the usual drinks for the Capsule Corp heiress. "Besides, ain't no one here but Rudy and Chuck. A little water wouldn't hurt those bastards anyway."

Bulma looked over Launch's shoulder to the other two regulars and shook her head. Those two were already on the verge of being cut off from the look of it. That also meant….she'd get to be alone with Launch. 

"So, Launch, where's Hasky tonight?"

"Ah, you know her, when it's dead so is she," laughed Launch. "She grabbed a bottle of Jack and headed out about an hour ago. With all that rain I'm sure I'll close early anyway."

Bulma nodded in understanding as she took a sip from her drink. The weather lately probably had them closing early all week. So much rain that even the drunks would rather stay sober than chance it.

"I take it it's been slow all week?"

"Yeah. Dead mostly. Almost thought you'd leave me high and dry too."

"Me? I could never! Being a little wet never stops me."

Bulma took another sip before she realized what she had said. The smug look on Launch's face meant she caught it too. 

"Oh my Kami, I didn't mean…"

"Sure you didn't!" Launch teased. "I bet you're always a little wet!"

The two women burst out laughing, Bulma unable to deny the claim since she had started feeling attraction towards Launch. She had been confused at first but the feeling didn't last long. Instead, she accepted it. Several times in her past, Bulma found herself looking at women but to feel the urge to act was different. 

A sudden bang caught their attention and they turned to face the now empty building. The door had slammed shut behind the two regulars, their bill payment plus tip left on the table. 

"I guess those two had enough of us cackling," chuckled Launch.

"I'm sure they're just trying to get home before the storm gets worse. The forecast said it would pick up tonight," added Bulma. 

She took another sip and snuck a glance over at Launch. They were alone, truly alone, for the first time. Would now be a good time to mention her feelings? She felt that she should come clean at some point but would she be ruining a friendship with the confession? 

Just as Bulma had begun to work up the nerve, Launch turned and walked to the front door. She locked the door and began cleaning up after the men. 

"Hope you don't mind," she called out to Bulma. "I'm gonna start closin' up early. You can still stay as long as you want, just don't want anyone else comin' in. Not that it will be a problem."

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were holding me hostage," smiled Bulma flirtatiously. 

"Why would I need to hold you hostage? I've got you so well trained you keep comin' back for more all on your own," laughed Launch as she made her way to the bar with the glasses.

"What have you been serving me, liquid Stockholm Syndrome?"

They laughed together again, Launch quickly cleaning the glasses and setting them down to dry. Bulma expected to get some little quip in return but was blindsided by a different request. 

"Hey, ya wanna go to the back with me? I gotta do some paperwork in the office. You can keep me company."

"Uh, sure? Hasky won't mind if I go back there?"

"Nah! She's had her fair share of friends in the office. Besides, I own this joint too! Not like she's the only boss around here."

"True. Okay, if you don't mind I bring the drink then I'll keep you company."

"Perfect, down that one and I'll make you a fresh one," urged Launch as she held up Bulma's drink to her face.

"Mph! Okay, okay!" Bulma smiled and quickly chugged the drink. She hadn't noticed the intense look in Launch's eyes until now. Was she in a hurry to go somewhere?

As Bulma downed the drink, Launch made another and held it as incentive for Bulma to follow her. The lights were switched off as Launch led the way to the back office where a desk resided. On one side of the desk was a comfortable looking office chair, on the other a basic folding chair with no arms. 

"Don't worry, I won't be too long so you won't be in that uncomfortable chair for that long."

Bulma nodded and sat in the folding chair. She was gifted her drink while Launch made her way to the computer and started typing. 

For a while, Bulma sat awkwardly not knowing if she should stay quiet and let Launch concentrate or make small talk to pass the time. 

She opted to sit and wait, looking at the certificates on the wall and a Sports Illustrated calendar that featured….women? 

_ 'Are Launch and Hasky… a couple?'  _ Bulma thought to herself, instantly feeling guilty about her feelings for Launch.

"They're nice to look at, ain't they?" 

"Huh?"

"The calendar. You're staring at it," started Launch as she stood to walk around the desk - sitting at the edge almost directly in front of Bulma. 

"Oh, yeah. I…."

"You ever been with a woman? I know you ended up here because of a man but women…. Well, they sure know how to touch the right spots."

"N-no, I never have," Bulma responded. A light blush formed on her cheeks as she suddenly lost all nerve. Damn, was Launch ever bold.

"You wanna try it?" Asked Launch with a hungry gaze. 

Bulma gulped and tried to take in a breath only for it to stutter in. She was beyond flustered and headed for a head-on collision into nervous fumbling.

Was this really happening!? 

Launch lifted off the desk and straddled Bulma on the small, folding chair. Before Bulma could even begin to object, she grabbed the back of her hair and pulled to angle her face upwards. 

A small, tender kiss was planted on her lips. The soft touch lingering as Launch continued. 

"I see the way ya look at me, Bulma. I know when a woman wants me. Truth is, I've been wantin' you real bad too. Ever since the first time you came in."

The confession slipping so confidently from Launch's tongue gave Bulma the reassurance she needed. She wasn't crazy for feeling some kind of chemistry. It was all real and this was not another hot and wild fantasy. 

Bulma placed her hands on Launch's thighs and slowly inched them up until her hands rested on her hips. Taking her time to enjoy the moment of first touch.

"I won't lie to you, Launch. I've never done this before, but I do want to. Something about you just...drives me crazy."

Launch smirked, her plan to get Bulma alone and away from the cameras had worked perfectly. She had no paperwork to do since they had technically closed before Bulma had gone in. She just wanted a chance to get Bulma naked on her desk.

Their lips touched again, this time a tongue reaching out in hopes of coaxing the other to more. Before either of them knew it, they were locked in a make-out session, both softly moaning into each other's mouths. 

Launch took the lead, breaking the kiss and pulling Bulma up from the small, folding chair that had miraculously held their weight this long. She kissed Bulma a bit more, running her hands up from under her shirt to feel the soft breasts hidden behind a lacy bra. 

Slowly she pulled the shirt up and over Bulma's head, turning her to lean against the desk. 

"You sure you wanna do this," Launch asked softly. Her half-lidded eyes told Bulma she didn't want to stop, but her question was giving her the option to back out in an understanding way. 

"Oh trust me, I want this. I  _ want  _ you," she moaned helplessly and needy. There was no turning back, she just couldn't with how dripping wet she was, and not from the storm outside. 

Launch smiled and swiftly unbuttoned Bulma's pants, sneaking a hand down to feel the bluenette's wet center through thin, silky panties. 

"Well you sure weren't lying, were you? You're soaked." Launch licked her lips and rubbed small circles eliciting a few gasps and moans. The blush across Bulma's face was starting to drive her wild. 

She pulled her hand away and quickly helped Bulma wiggle out of the rain water soaked pants - ushering her to sit on the sturdy desk. Without hesitation, Bulma complied - spreading her legs enough for Launch to get comfortably between them. 

Another few moments of deeply, passionate kisses before Launch began to move lower. Down her neck to the soft breasts she was dying to see. She unhooked the bra and tossed it to the side, taking a long look before taking a perky tit in each hand. 

Bulma dropped her head back and moaned as Launch began toying with her nipples. Her tongue expertly teasing her before setting course even lower. She pushed Bulma back gently, urging her to lay down and open her silky, smooth legs even wider. 

The sweet smell of arousal was so intoxicating that Launch lost her patience for easing Bulma into the experience. She ran her tongue along the outside of the silky panties, savoring the taste before pulling the pesky cloth to the side. 

She admired the slick lips for only a second before she ran her tongue between her glistening folds. The moan that erupted from Bulma was the most erotic thing Launch had heard in a long time. If Bulma could fake that, she'd make a killing in the porn industry. 

The office was soon filled with soft pants and moans as Launch continued to lick and kiss her netherlips with ferver. Bulma was so lost in pleasure that she almost didn't notice Launch had replaced her tongue with her fingers, preparing to insert them and make her cum. 

Bulma wasn't prepared to feel anything inside of her, she had been far too lost in the way Launch was expertly working her tongue. The gasp followed by the loud lascivious moan only worked Launch up more, thrusting her fingers in and out while never stopping her oral ministrations. 

Almost as soon as the fingers had gone in, Bulma came. The intensity of her orgasm had Launch trapped between her thighs for what felt like an entire minute. By the time she surfaced, trying not to loudly gasp for air, Bulma had caught her breath. 

The way she trembled as she came down from the high gave Launch a swell of pride. It had been a long time since she had been with another woman and she definitely still had it. 

"Hope you aren't done, Bulma. I still need to get off too," she smirked wickedly. 

For a moment, Bulma wasn't sure she would be able to satisfy Launch in the same way but then she made her way around the desk, receiving something purple from the drawer. 

"Sorry to rush to this part but I just like the way you moan," said Launch so confidently. She started to strip and Bulma's breath hitched at the sight of naked Launch. She was gorgeous, curvy in all the right places. 

Without hesitation, Bulma quickly wiggled out of the panties, not wanting them to get in the way of Launch's further plans. Slowly, Launch made her way back around the desk as Bulma watched her carefully, enjoying the slight bounce of her breasts as she walked.

Bulma took a good look at the dido Launch held in her hand. It was different than the ones she had at home. It looked relatively normal for the most part but instead of a clit tickler there was another extended portion. 

"You ever use a strapless dildo?" Launch asked with a grin as she held up the toy for Bulma to see. She sat up on the desk to further inspect it only to realize the second, wide extension at the bottom was for Launch.

"Can't say that I have," replied Bulma. "I've never really had anything but basic toys."

"Well, this one is one of my favorites." Launch stuck the longer end in her mouth, moistening for Bulma and then held the smaller end to her so she could do the same. 

Once both heads were thoroughly moist, Launch lifted a leg and inserted the smaller head inside herself. Bulma tried not to stare but found herself intrigued by how the dido stayed inside of Launch, giving her the look of having a purple penis. 

Launch chuckled at Bulma's curiosity and leaned in for a kiss to bring her back into the heat of the moment. Soon the kisses became more hungry, their hands groping whatever body part was in reach until Launch spread Bulma's legs a little wider.

She leaned back again, scooting herself to the edge of the desk to make sure Launch was able to reach. Bulma gasped, a small shudder in her breath as the toy began to moisten itself between her folds. 

The blonde expertly teased Bulma with the purple cock before gently inserting it. She began thrusting harder and faster, their moans echoing each other in the small office. 

Bulma arched her back, her tits bouncing to the rhythm of Launch's thrusts as she felt her orgasm approaching. She propped herself up on her elbows inviting Launch in to share a kiss. 

Launch greedily accepted the invitation, leaning forward and crushing her lips to Bulma's. It wasn’t long before Bulma let out a loud scream as her orgasm came rushing towards her. Launch followed suit, wrapping her arms around her lover as she felt her whole body give in to pleasure. 

For several minutes, they stayed still, wrapped in each other's arms and panting. It was Bulma who made the first move, kissing Launch and pushing her back enough to pull the dildo out. 

"I hope you're not done, Launch, cause I really want a turn with this thing," she smirked as she tugged on the toy. 

Launch let out a small gasp, still sensitive from the activity but welcoming more with her curious lover. 

"Fine, but we gotta go doggy at least once and I need a drink first," agreed Launch.

"Deal!"

The two women separated to get somewhat resituated, preparing for an even later night of passion and lust. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

The next afternoon:

"LAUNCH!!" shouted Hasky from the suspiciously clean office. 

Launch slowly peeked in, "Y-yeah?"

"Why is there porn on my security cameras?"

"Cause I scored. Obviously."

"Take it home next time or I swear I'll upload it to PornHub!"

"Yeah….yeah…( _ when the hell did she put a camera in here?) _ "

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my new one-shot! As you may have noticed by the writing, its my first F/F pairing but I hope I did well enough for a kudos or comment 🙏


End file.
